1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to biocides which are especially useful for marine, industrial and architectural coatings.
2. Prior Art
Isothiazolones are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,488; 4,105,431; 4,252,694; 4,265,899 and 4,279,762, and elsewhere. Their use as microbicides is well known.
Isothiazolones act synergistically with certain other active ingredients, see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,525; 4,964,892; 5,236,888; and 5,292,763.
4,5-Dichloro-2-n-octyl-3-isothiazolone is a special species of isothiazolone which has utility in marine, industrial and architectural coatings. Isothiazolones are known skin sensitizers. The use of isothiazolones in certain coating applications is limited because the level of isothiazolone required for effective control of microbial growth is higher than the recommended exposure limit to avoid sensitization.